


My Eldritch Boyfriend Wants Me To Go To Sleep

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [21]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eldritch Abominations as Boyfriend Material, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Anti is not afraid to play dirty to get his stubborn boyfriend to go the heck to sleep.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	My Eldritch Boyfriend Wants Me To Go To Sleep

A man sat in front of a computer screen, tapping away at his keyboard while blue eyes—accented by the deep black underneath them—carefully scrutinized the final touches he added to his editing of his and Jack’s Let’s Play videos for each of their own channels. The soothing sounds of Moonlight Sonata playing through the speakers of his gaming headset warded off the headache that came from lack of sleep and kept him alert.

He absentmindedly hummed along to the melody while his right foot tapped to the beat.

But that peace was not meant to last.

The song started skipping forwards and back, and his mouse pointer started lagging on its own while his screen flickered at its edges. Chase Brody closed his eyes and raised his chin to internally ask for patience from whatever god was listening to him up there and finally addressed the ‘elephant’ in the room.

“I just have to finish rendering these videos, send Jack’s video to him, and set mine up to upload later on its own,” Chase explained as he reached up to grab his headset and pulled it off his head. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

**_IT'S͠ FO͘U͠R̨ IN ͠T͞H̡E҉ F͘U͏C̵K͢IN͟G̶ ̵MƠR͏NIN̷G BRO̶D͞Y̴._ **

**_̛ĢO ͡T̶H͏Ȩ FU͠C͘K͢ ͏TO ͟ŞL̡E̕ĘP҉._ **

“I  _ will _ … just let me—” Chase froze just as his own screen started to freeze. “ **_Anti_ ** !”

**_H̶MM̧..̷.̛_ **

**_I̷ WO͏NDE̛R҉ ̕HO͞W LONG͠ I̕T HA̴S͝ ҉B̕EEN̨ ͝SI̕N̸C̡E ̢Y̕O̵U̡ ̨LAST ͜S͝AV̵ED̢_ **

“... You motherfucker,” Chase growled at the eldritch abomination that appeared behind him with a sharp static sound accompanying him.

Anti chuckled into his ears as he leaned forward while using Chase’s shoulders as his little armrests or rather more accurately elbow rests.

“Dude why are you so bony,” Chase tried to shake the being off him since the being’s elbows are  _ sharp  _ but Anti merely followed his every movement with ease.

“Go the fuck to sleep. I’ll handle the rendering and the other bullshit,” Anti tweaked Chase’s ear as he straightened up and smirked at the annoyed yelp that yielded. “You little bastards might have forgotten this but I  _ did _ help Jackaboy handle some of these shit before you babies were ‘born’.”

Anti grabbed the back of Chase’s shirt and effortlessly pulled him away from his desk while he was still sitting on his computer chair. He ignored the indignant yell and pushed him completely out of the room, seat and all

“Goodnight honeybuns,” he mockingly simpered drawing a disgusted look from the human before he leaned over to press a pacifying kiss on his sleep-deprived boyfriend’s lips. “Sweet dreams.”

Then he closed the door right on Chase’s annoyed face with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Chase heard the telling click of the lock being flicked on from inside the room and he smacked his hand on the door.

“You better not be pulling any bullshit and actually do what you said you’re gonna do, Anti! Or else I’m gonna find a way to kick your scrawny ass!” Chase yelled through the door.

He heard Anti’s muffled snort of amusement at his gall.

“You wish Brody!” Anti sassed him back.

Chase sighed and shook his head. There’s no use in trying to get back inside the room. Once Anti decided on something it’ll take the power of a million suns to change his mind. He just hoped that Anti won’t take advantage of this situation and add some weird glitching into the videos just to raise the flames of the community.

“No use in crying over spilt milk now,” Chase muttered to himself, “I guess I should go to sleep.”

He really  **_was_ ** exhausted and he grudgingly admitted that Anti’s move to force him out of the recording room was correct. Chase stood up and pushed the chair over to the side of the door so that it won’t be a blockage to the entrance. He stretched his body out with a big yawn and could feel the cotton in his head becoming more prominent with every second that passed.

So maybe Anti had a point that he should be sleeping now with how tired he feels now that he was focusing on himself rather than work...

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in to asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
